Life under Construction
by shaymusique
Summary: Atlanta had a right to be upset: she had to go to a school where she had to use her hunting skills on killing Cronus, the alleged God of Time and Space. And to top it all off, her beloved baby sister died in the event of a flood. How do you fight with a broken heart? Easy: you find someone who doesn't mind being your emotional punching bag.


**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwert****yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopa****sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjk****lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvb****nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyui****opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdf****ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj****klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

**Life Under Construction**

A Fanfiction by Airyn Evera

_Flashback_

_An eight-year-old girl with tanned skin and blazing red hair walks by the stream behind her house set in the middle of the forest. A six-year-old girl with equally tanned skin and long auburn hair, sits by the small body of water with her feet swirling within the crystal clear liquid. The little girl's keen hearing picks up her movement and she turns to face the source of the noise. _

"_Hey, Atlanta."_

_Her amber eyes sparkle with genuine mirth and mischief as she beams up at Atlanta. Her mocha lips curl into a smile, showcasing a film of dazzling white teeth. Atlanta plops gracelessly beside her and ruffles her hair playfully._

"_Hey, Ariel."_

_End flashback_

The sound of a bell ringing tremendously loud cuts through Atlanta's reverie, signifying the end of Chemistry, and evidently, school. She quickly jots down the homework off the board, making a mental note to ask Odie for help with balancing the equations, and books it out the class into the soon-to-be-overcrowded hallway. Making her way to her locker, she can't help but sigh at the memory that had occupied her mind during class.

_How can I still be reminiscing about her when she's been gone for so long? _She thought as she absentmindedly reached for a deep maroon pendant that hung from a silver chain around her neck. It clinked softly against her golden pendant that lay hidden beneath the collar of her shirt. She tethered with it for a while, the only physical memory of her sister left. Thankfully, none of the others knew about her, lest they saw her cry and tease her to no end.

_**No**__, she's __**not**__ gone, she just can't be. _She mentally berated herself for believing that she was gone, even for a fleeting second. Her sister, Airykah-Liana, better known as Ariel because her natural preference to water had been swimming with Atlanta. After a while, they went back to their lodge in the forest and fell asleep on the couch. Rain began to come down in sheets, filling the small stream not too far from their house at an alarming rate. It flooded their house and everything within a 5 yard radius. By the time the water level went down, Atlanta and her family was shocked to not see their precious Ariel in their company. It was later declared after hours of searching that she had drowned and was washed down the river when the water levels dropped. Atlanta had cried for hours that night, not believing that her beloved little sister was dead. Even after the two weeks of searching only to find the necklace that was given to her on the morning of her 6th birthday, Atlanta downright refused to come to terms. Years later, her mother passed away. In addition to her mother's death, her father just couldn't take the silence that enveloped the household and left never to return. It had been a while since she had heard anything from her brothers, Alvin and Anthony, who had long since left and got married.

Staring aimlessly into her locker, she didn't even notice the presence of a certain purple-haired warrior. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and barely murmured her name before he was sent flying across the now vacant hallway. A muted thud was heard as his back connected with a classroom door positioned not too far away. It was then that Atlanta was truly jolted back into reality.

"That's … the last… time I come… back to call you."

Atlanta turned to face the voice and the hair on the back of her neck bristled slightly as her hazel eyes rested on Archie's doubled over form. In the blink of an eye, Atlanta was kneeling over him with tears threatening to spill down her face as she hesitantly reached out to help him up into a more comfortable position. Once Archie was able to look her in the eyes, she relinquished her hold on him. She could see the pain written all over his face, despite his smile through clenched teeth. His breathing was short and labored, and with every quivering breath, Atlanta felt more and more ashamed.

"Can I be of assistance?" A young girl's voice called out. Archie looked around Atlanta and smiled weakly.

"No," he answered hoarsely. "I'm-" A wave of pain washed over him as he inhaled quickly, his hand flying up to his chest. The girl's eyes were crestfallen as she watched Archie grit his teeth in pain. Atlanta turned around so quickly that the young girl behind her instinctively took a step back. Atlanta slowly stood to her feet to look at her head on. A mix of obligation and the want to protect her suddenly washed over her and she mentally shook it off. The feeling came back in full strength as she stared intently at the girl.

Her skin was lightly tanned and her dusky pink lips were pulled into a smirk. Her waist-length raven black hair was streaked with light brown and blonde. Her eyes were a bluish-grey that sparkled with mirth and care. She wore black track pants with the word Falcons in a deep orange outlined in white with a black tank top and black Polos. She was lean overall but muscular and probably stood to be an inch taller than Atlanta. Her once vibrant eyes were dull and distant, narrowing significantly. After a moment of tense silence, she spoke up.

"So, are you gonna look at me all day or are you gonna let me help your friend?"

Atlanta blinked and turned to Archie, who was still breathing erratically. Her eyes softened as she turned to give the girl a curt nod before she stepped out of the way. Though Atlanta didn't trust her, she was curious to see what she would do. She watched in silence as the girl knelt down beside Archie and tenderly prodded his ribs. Standing up, she moved to a locker and began to work at the lock. After a few tedious seconds, there was a click and the door swung open with ease. The door blocked Atlanta's view, but she was still able to hear shuffling. The girl emerged from behind the door and slammed it shut behind her. In her hand was a bag and a towel. Kneeling down in front of Archie, she motioned for Atlanta to sit beside him and handed her the towel.

"It may hurt a little bit, so I need you to bite down on this." Her voice was so calm and soothing that Atlanta was almost hesitant to comply. But then she remembered Archie and she placed the towel in his mouth. The girl slowly pulled up Archie's shirt until she was able to see what she was working with. Her eyes turned misty as she took in the purple-blue bruising around his left side. Opening her bag, she plunged her hand in and came up with a bottle of what looked like sparkling water. She twisted the cap open and took it off, placing it beside her. She plunged her hand into her bag and came up with a bowl to place it beside the bottle. Pouring the water into the bowl, she let her hand hover over it. Atlanta watched in amazement as the water came up to meet her hand, coating it as if was a glove. The water rose with her hand and followed it to Archie's side.

"This will be cold at first, but it'll warm up."

Without another word, her water cloaked hand met with his side and began to glow a sky blue against his skin. Archie inhaled sharply as the water came in contact with his flesh. He winced at the pain that the subtle action had caused, only to breathe easier as the water gradually warmed up. Atlanta almost released her hold on the towel as the water changed from a glowing blue to a soft white. The water moved in soothing circles and nearly lulled poor Archie to sleep as he felt the initial white hot pain ebb away to a dull ache. Releasing his clench on the towel, he shrugged off the tension that had built up in his shoulders and startled Atlanta out of her reverie. By the time Atlanta had processed that the water had stopped glowing, Archie's side and head were bandaged and the girl was gone without a trace. She slowly stood up and helped Archie to do the same. They trudged towards the entrance of the school to where Herry and the others were waiting patiently for them. Neil was admiring his reflection when he caught sight of Archie and Atlanta. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the flash of white under Archie's collar, but he made no note of it. He didn't have to, seeing that Jay and Theresa already were.

"Atlanta, what happened to Archie?" Theresa asked worriedly. Atlanta blushed perfusively as she darted her gaze between Theresa and the rest of her friends. Blinking, her eyes found a sudden interest in the grainy concrete.

"I kinda overreacted when he came up from behind." She murmured. Everyone turned their attention from the huntress to the injured warrior, regarding him a sympathetic gaze. He shrugged nonchalantly, though the wince in recognition of his pain didn't go unnoticed the brunet leader. He narrowed his in suspicion as he looked between the two. He was about to say something when he felt a light pressure on his arm. Turning to regard who it was that had done so, he came face-to-face with the fiery mane of his girlfriend Theresa. He relaxed as he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it affectionately. Smiling down at the redhead, he looked up to make eye contact with Herry who nodded before turning towards the van. Everyone understood the notion and followed after the brawny teen. Atlanta lagged behind to aid Archie so that he could walk in. Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked figure was watching the teen heroes depart. Once the van had gone a good way's off, she removed her hood. Her auburn mane flickered behind her as her amber eyes filled with tears. _We will be together soon, Atlanta._ She closed her eyes and the wind picked up around her, dying down to reveal mica black with blonde and brown highlights. Upon opening her eyes, they resembled a misty blue. Her mahogany lips curled into a sad smile. _Till then, I'm here to protect you._ Another cloaked figure that stood a good head over placed an ivory hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the hand before she covered it with hers.

"Come, Evy, Hera needs us." The voice was husky and deep, instantly calming her nerves. Evy smiled as she turned to face him, removing his hood in the process. His hair was a deep chestnut brown with dirty blond and chocolate brown highlights. His eyes resembled burnished gold with brown flecks and he regarded her fondly, His hand came to stroke some hair from her face and he swiftly captured her lips with his. Their eyes hooded over in bliss as they broke the kiss. Five minutes later, they broke apart breathless and heartwarming looks were traded as they caught their breath. "Alright, Cam, let's go before Hera throws a fit." He rolled his eyes as he placed the hood over his head. She followed his lead and they both disappeared from sight.

Atlanta fell into a fitful sleep. No matter what she did, she couldn't get the dark haired teen out of her mind. For some reason, she reminded her of Ariel. She sighed exasperatedly as she sat up in bed. The time immediately caught her attention and saw 4:26 am flashing back at her. This only seemed to augment her frustration as she flopped back into her valley of pillows where she commenced to toss and turn. After another dream of said teen, she grew to dislike the dream realm and sat up to look at 9:38 am staring back at her. Turning to the window, she sighed. _At least the Sun's up this time, I can't believe I was tired of looking at the stars._ She groggily kicked off the sweltering heat known as her blanket before padding off to the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted with the sounds of a typical Saturday morning: Herry complimenting Athena on her cooking, the faint ticking of Odie on his laptop, Jay happily flirting with Theresa, and of course, the soft tinkering of silverware. Being a Huntress such as herself, her keen hearing even picked up the movement behind Neil's door as she went to the bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom with the intent of brushing her teeth when Archie crossed her mind. Taking a quick swig and spit of mouthwash, she headed off to his room. Three doors later, she had her fist poised to knock. _Maybe I shouldn't, I'm probably the last person he wants to see after what happened yesterday._ She shook her head of that thought as she went to knock again. _This is my best friend I'm talking about, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company._ With that, she gently rapped on the door. She had only waited a short while when she heard a muffled confirmation and let herself in.

She pleasantly surprised that he was sitting up and reading a book. _Probably a book on poetry… he was always one for romantic novels._ Closing the door behind her with a soft click, she lingered there until he looked up with a smile. She felt a strange sensation flow through her chest when he motioned for her to sit beside him. Ignoring the uncalled for reaction, she smiled softly as she went over to him. A pocket of silence passed over them, save the occasional turn of a page from Archie's book. "So, how are you feeling?" turning the page, he shrugged off-handedly as he marked his page. "Thanks to that girl yesterday, I slept like a baby." He paused to stretch across her, placing the book on the night table. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've slept so well in a long time." She snorted as she shifted closer to him, trying to find a more comfortable position. Oblivious to the light dusting of pink that had settled on his face, she sighed. "Ironic how I was the one that didn't sleep so soundly last night, while you slept like a baby." The Warrior turned to look down at the redhead with a look of confusion, but allowed her to go on. "I don't know why she reminded me so much of…" she clutched at the maroon pendant around her neck and twirled it in her grasp. Peering closely at the jewel that rested against her chest, he raked his brain trying to remember if he'd seen it before.

Before he knew it, Atlanta gingerly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. The scent of fresh springs and wild flowers teased his nostrils as he breathed in. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and gently wrapped his arms around her. Her soft curves gently pressed into his body and he wanted nothing more than to shield her from everything the world threw at her. He chanced looking down and saw her sound asleep, if the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest was anything to go by. Lightly kissing the top of her head, he followed her into the dream realm.

Ariel walked down the corridors of the Gods' inner sanctum, happily swinging her arms around without a care in the world. Cameron snickered at her carefree strut before he took one of her hands in his. She was wearing a white toga with black-and-gold rimming the sleeves, hem and waist extension. Her raven black hair was done in a braid that wafted down to her waist, leaving the rest of her hair to frame her face in elegant waves. Though she was thirteen-going-fourteen, her height, soft curves and overall beauty could have easily mistaken her for at least sixteen. And to top it all off, she was a demi-Goddess. He felt almost betrayed when she had befriended him, knowing that he was a Synosynthean. He had told her this many times and only laughed that sweet, infectious laugh of hers as she gently reminded him that she had openly chosen to be friends with him and hadn't regretted the relationship since. Even with the confirmation from her own lips, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault she had come to be his bestfriend-turned-girlfriend. He was so far gone in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his girlfriend had stopped and was staring at him with stormy blue eyes flashing.

"What are you thinking about, Cameron?" he gulped under the intense glare as his golden orbs swiftly focused on the floor. "I still think that this is a bad idea… you know we can't hide forever and eventually we're gonna need to come clean. What about your sister, Atlanta? Wouldn't you like to talk to her without hiding who you really are?" her gaze softened as she lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. She smiled before she kissed him sweetly. Pulling back, she giggled softly at the goofy smile that bloomed across his face. "Of course, I want to see my sister as who I am, but I can't do that just yet. I need her to get used to me, just like how you can't just jump Jay with the news either." She was just about to tell him that worrying about the future would do him no good when they saw someone walk through the secret entrance. Tensing with sword and loaded bow at the ready, they watched as a blond teen in a black-and-white stripped t-shirt with black denims and black-and-white converses. The young teens lowered their weapons as twin sighs escaped them. Neil looked at them and walked over, a cheerful smile accenting his features. "Hey, guys, have you seen Aphrodite?" the two exchanged a knowing glance as they led him to his mentor.

"So, Neil, what's the early visit to Aphrodite?" the model pulled out his ever-present mirror and gave himself a quick look-over before replacing it in his pocket to look at the brunet. "Hm? Oh yeah, she told me to come over as soon as I can… something about a quick lesson." Another pocket of silence ensued as they turned down another corridor. "I've gotta ask something: were you the one to patch up Archie the other day?" this time, he directed his attention to the raven haired teen alongside him. She nodded slowly, wincing inwardly at the memory of his injuries. "How is he doing?" the blond looked pensive before he shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him all morning." He fell silent before adding, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Atlanta all morning either. She looked pretty upset after what happened, so my guess is that she went to check up on him." an easy spread across his face as he reached his destination, the two accompanying him stopping off to the side. "I just wish…" he chuckled softly, waving off the unfinished statement. "Oh, well, I'll see you guys later." With that, he disappeared behind the beautifully crafted door to the Goddess' abode.

Odie and Herry in the


End file.
